That Awkward First Meeting
by Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: A look at that first meeting between the dinosaurs.


Disclaimer: I don't own We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story.

This was one of the older things I had lying around on my hard drive. There are others, and I might possibly expand on this a little, but for right now, here this is. My reason being for uploading is that I felt we needed to see some traffic in this archive. Take it as you will, and enjoy.

* * *

**That Awkward First Meeting:**

Rex fidgeted nervously as the elevator went higher into the time-ship. Vorb had mentioned something about a lunch and meeting some of the other dinosaurs that had been given the Brain Grain. At the moment though, Rex doubted he could have eaten anything; his stomach was doing the biggest of somersaults.

The elevator came to a stop with a cheerful sounding ding, and Rex caught sight of several other dinosaurs at the end. There sure weren't any t-rexes like him. There was a Pterodactyl, a Triceratops, and a Parasaurolophus, all the things he used to regard as a 5-course meal. He was sure he had chased them at least once. Would they remember him, though…?

"Now I gotta go see Captain Neweyes!" Vorb jabbered happily, pushing the uneasy dino off the elevator. "C'mon, get social!"

_How am I supposed to be __**social**__ with someone I might've tried to __**eat**__?_ Rex thought, but decided to give it a try. They had already looked in his direction, so it was pointless to run.

"H-Hi everybody." He stammered like a nervous kindergartener on the first day of school. Snatching the name tag Vorb had given him, he attempted to puzzle out what was on it before realizing that he was holding it upside down.

Mentally kicking himself for the error, he flipped it right-side up, and then, to his surprise, he was able to read it almost perfectly!

"He-Hello…My…name…is…Rex!"

Elated by the success, he walked a little closer, exclaiming "Hey, how'd I do that?"

"Hello, my name is Elsa, enchanted and delighted to make your acquaintance, Rex." The Pterodactyl said as she leaned casually back against him, making his stomach do another few flip-flops. "Oh, pardon my wingspan, will you please?"

He nodded, and spread his arms a little wider.

"Y-Yeah, ok."

"Hey, I'm Woog." The triceratops introduced, holding a few of the things the group had been eating up to his nose. "Do you want a hot dog or do you want a hot dog?"

Rex, having never seen or smelled a hot dog before in his life, exuberantly inhaled the unfamiliar yet appetizing scent. The next thing he realized was that one had actually gone up a nostril with the smell.

Trying to cover the awkward moment, he casually asked 'Is it good?' before snatching out the food and hiding it behind his back with an awkward smile.

"Words fail me." Woog replied between bites. "How many we had so far, Dweeb?"

"250, and that's with everything." The Parasaurolophus, Dweeb, eagerly replied, moving to get more.

"Take it on faith, Rex, you want a hot dog." Woog said proffering the hot dogs once more.

"Hi, I'm Dweeb." Dweeb said, then turned to his own hot dog, shaking some yellow goop on it, although Rex couldn't imagine why. "This one's gonna have mustard on it."

"You have to try the sour krout. I was amazed by the sour krout." Elsa cut in fondly.

"She laid an egg." Woog snickered at the side of the conversation while Rex stood nervously by, caught between a case of mild amusement and uncertain of what to say about the whole thing.

Elsa glared at the triceratops, then said to Rex with quick laugh.

"I did! I laid an egg. I was so embarrassed ."

Then she suddenly got an odd look her eye.

_What's she doing?_ Rex asked himself uneasily, as Elsa flew up so that she was practically nose-to-nose with him.

"Rex, I feel like such a fool but I must say that you are a rough and handsome fellow. Forgive me, I'm so flighty."

Rex was now more than just a little uneasy, and his stomach wouldn't stop doing backflips. Did this mean that he was making a good first impression, or was he completely messing this up?

He chuckled nervously before moving to an empty spot in the circle.

Inhaling the tantalizing aroma, Rex made himself comfortable while Dweeb handed him a hot dog. "Sounds good."

He took a bite, and was instantly met with a wonderful taste sensation that sent his taste buds on a five-star buffet.

"Hey! Now that's what I call…LUNCH!" He roared the last word, making the ship tremble with the sound.

"Lunch! That's what you used to call me." Dweeb remarked, and instantly, Rex felt his good mood sink with guilt. So he had chased one of them, and now he felt pretty bad over it, even though he really could not have helped it back then. He knew there was really no way to say sorry, but he felt like he had to try anyway.

"Sorry about the way I acted. I was a real animal."

"We all have regrets, Rex." Elsa comforted, draping a wing on his shoulder to emphasize her point. Rex nodded in agreement, giving a small, wane smile in the pteradactyl's direction.

"Tell me about it!" Woog cried out suddenly, drawing all eyes to him. "The things I've stepped on!"

He lifted up a foot to reveal a soundly squashed little lizard. When he noticed Rex wince at the sight, he put his foot back down with a nervous chuckle.

"Let's face it, we're evolved." Dweeb said, summing up the mood.


End file.
